The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a hardy herbaceous perennial of the genus Tiarella, and known by the cultivar name ‘Sugar and Spice’. The genus Tiarella is a member of the family Saxifragaceae.
The new cultivar originated as a cross between unknown parents. This new Tiarella was one of many seedlings grown from select experimental and proprietary interspecific hybrids and species that were mass pollinated in the greenhouse in Canby, Oreg. From observation of the characteristics exhibited by the instant plant, it is probable that Tiarella trifoliata var. laciniata and T. wherryi are in its parentage.